One example of a data storage system that uses magnetic fields for writing and reading data is a disc drive having one or more sliders that are positioned over a data storage medium (i.e., one or more discs). Sliders carry transducers which write information to and read information from data surfaces of the discs.
In one example, transducers include a recording or write head for generating a magnetic field that aligns the magnetic moments of a magnetic medium to represent desired bits of data. In addition, transducers can include a read element that is configured to sense magnetic flux transitions recorded to data tracks on the medium which represent the bits of data.
Magnetic recording heads include both longitudinal and perpendicular recording techniques, for example. Perpendicular recording is a form of magnetic recording in which magnetic moments representing bits of data are oriented perpendicularly to the surface of the recording layer, whereas with longitudinal recording the magnetic moments are oriented longitudinally along a track of the medium.
Perpendicular magnetic write heads typically include main and return poles that are separated to form a write gap and extend from pole tips located at an air-bearing surface (ABS) to a back gap region. A back gap closure typically connects the main and return poles together at the back gap region to form a magnetically conductive path therebetween. A coil is included to generate magnetic signals through the main and return poles in response to a current conducted through the coil. The magnetic signals are focused by the main pole tip such that they interact with the magnetic medium to orient its magnetic moments in an up or down direction (for example).
As components in data storage systems continue to decrease in size and densities on the magnetic medium increase, improved transducer designs are needed.